A Meddling Ordeal
by MissObscureReader
Summary: Joren passes his ordeal, but at what price? The Chamber is matchmaking again! After his ordeal, Joren is forced to stay around Kel, or the chamber will harm him. Will he and Kel accept each other, or will the rivalry grow even more? Please Review! JorenxKel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! R &R as usual! Any ideas for future chapters welcomed! Please give me your feedback! Ask questions in the reviews and I'll reply in the next chapter! Alright let's start! This is going to be a Joren and Keladry pairing. Lots of fluff, a bit of plot, but not really. If anyone has plot ideas, review and I'll incorporate it.**

Chapter 1: The Ordeal

 **Haha did you think I would forget the disclaimer?**

 **DIsclaimer: I own nothing. Story, character, realm, and all other ideas from the book are property of Tamora Pierce or whoever owns the Protector of the small Quartet**

 **Alright now we'll really get started!**

Chapter 1: The Ordeal

He stood in front of the door, tracing the carved patterns with his eyes. The Chamber of the Ordeal stood in front of him, harsh and unforgiving. He had heard stories of those who had entered this very door and never returned. Those the chamber rejected, found dead just inside the chamber doors. Their eyes glazed and mouths open, screaming in agony. He had no control over what this chamber would do to him. No doubt he knew exactly what it was capable of. His mouth drew into a thin line. He had knew what would happen behind the Chamber's closed door would change his life. Either he would be knighted or dead. He could only pray that it would be the former.

Joren of Stone Mountain looked out the window to see sunlight peeking just above the horizon line. The world, still in the dregs of sleep, slowly began to brighten. As the edge of the sun crossed the horizon, Joren took in what may be his last look at his home, Tortall. The clock chimed, it's deep notes resonating through the castle. It was time. Raising his battle worn hands to the silver handle, a flash of hatred seeped through him. Hatred for the false security the chamber exuded to the squires, right before it would torture and kill them. Roughly, he grabbed the handle and yanked, striding in. The Chamber was large and barren, built of worn gray stone. The walls ran on, interrupted only by the intricately carved double doors through which he had entered. Around him, the chamber pulsed. His eyes slid closed in their own accord.

His Ordeal had begun.

Wind tickled his face as he opened his eyes. He was standing in the training court of the castle. Paired against him was Keladry of Mindelan. The practice begun and the two went through the drills, staffs clacking. Joren sneered at Keladry. A girl shouldn't be allowed in such a dangerous position. He was about to show her how vulnerable she really was when she sped up. Joren matched the speed with some difficulty, barely managing to avoid getting hurt. Keladry didn't break a sweat, speeding up still until she was a mere blur. Joren tried to back away but his legs wouldn't move. His hands slid on the staff clumsily and he couldn't block her hits.

"Now who's the one who can't handle training, Joren of Stone Mountain? Admit defeat or be killed on the battlefield." Keladry spoke, her hands speeding up still. Joren was taking hits now. He was injured and wouldn't last much longer. He had no choice but to submit to her, no matter how he despised it. He could not submit verbally, lest he be killed by the Ordeal. He had to submit physically. He forced his limbs to move, slowly lowering into a bow. The blows ceased almost immediately. Standing up, Joren turned to survey his surroundings. Suddenly he was roughly shoved up against a wall, a slap stinging across his cheek. Joren looked up, already knowing his attackers identity by the stench of alcohol that hit him. He was no longer on the training grounds but at home in his castle at Stone Mountain. His drunken father had him pinned to a wall, his mother sobbing behind him just out of Joren's line of sight. He didn't need to look to know his mother was sprawled on the ground, most likely nursing a wound.

"Shut up, Women!" His father roared. Turning back to Joren he smiled maliciously, a cruel glint in his eyes. He pulled out his belt as Joren readied himself for the thrashing. Knight training did nothing to protect him from his own father. The lashes rained down hard on Jorens body. Jorens didn't cry out, didn't shed a tear. He would not give his father the satisfaction. His mother's helpless sobs continued from behind his father as her only son was beaten black and blue. Joren stood still as stone, another layer of ice crawling up his frozen heart, hard from the many beatings he had received over the years.

"You are nothing. We never wanted you. It was your brother we wanted. You will never replace him. You will never be loved or wanted." His father whispered into his ear. Joren didn't flinch. Every time he was beaten his fathers told him those words. Every time he was beaten his mother stayed silent.

Suddenly the wall behind him dissolved, along with his mother and father. Joren turned into the pitch black darkness and ran.

The tunnel was dark and wet, though Joren took no notice as he ran through. He emerged one the other side on the observation deck of Balor's Needle. He was leaning against the railing as he looked out to see the breathtaking view of the city. Out of the corner of his eye, Joren saw movement and looked down. There was Keladry climbing down Balor's Needle from the outside stairs, alone. As he watched her figure in the distance, the steps under Keladry gave out. For a split second she met Joren's eyes with her own pleading chocolate orbs, arms outstretched. Keladry fell.

Joren dove of the observation deck. His weight brought him to Keladry quickly, falling faster than she. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace as they fell. Keladry's warm hands wrapped around his neck as they plummeted towards the stone courtyard neighboring the tower. Suddenly realization struck Joren as he neared the courtyard stones.

The Chamber meant to kill him, here and now.

He sent a prayer to the Chamber then, wrapping his arms tighter around Keladry's slim form

 _Tell her I love her. That I'm sorry._

The chamber rumbled in what seemed to be laughter. Joren was rightened, Keladry gone from his arms as he touched the ground in the Chamber. He stood alone as he heard the Chamber speak.

 _Tell her yourself_

The doors opened to reveal his knight master. The crowd erupted with cheers as Joren staggered outside.

He had passed his ordeal.

 **Done! Tell me how you liked it! Next Chapter should be up soon, I have already started working on it! Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, tell me why in the reviews! Thank you! Share with your friends. XP Tata for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with school . Thank you to everyone who read my story! Don't forget to R &R. Responses to reviews:**

 **BlueLion: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy! Please continue your reviews, I always love feedback! Also, in case it was a bit confusing, this is in Tortall.**

 **Karameiwaku: Thank you for your feedback. I'm sorry if the needle scene was confusing, I may be revising it in the future. The reason I like writing about Joren so much is because we really don't know much about him. All we know is that he is a bully, mean, and the ice prince. We really don't know how he acts towards his friends. Perhaps there is a side to him that we were never introduced to because Kel was always the 'enemy'. To be honest, I don't think Tamora Peirce did well in his character development because he was presented as the stereotypical bully and killed off in the end because he wasn't adding to the plot anymore. Anyway, I digress. Writing about Joren is fun because he is almost like an OC, where you can do almost anything to him, as long as you present him as cold to his enemy, since that's about all we know about him. If you have any ideas about how he should be, or about he was in the story, Please tell me in the reviews so I can consider it. Nothing is final and I may change things later on. Thank you for the review, it gave me lots to think about! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and review again with more helpful feedback! :)**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing…. Or do I? (dun dun dunnnn).**

 ***Puppy face* *sighs* fine, fine, I don't. *Shoots glare at whoever is responsible for this***

 **Okay time for the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Rules

Keladry of Mindelan, or Kel (the nickname her friends called her), awoke up at dawn due to her sparrows loud chirps. As she got out of bed and checked the time, her eyes widened and she cursed. Hurrying through her predawn exercises, Kel scolded herself.

Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, her knightmaster, had taken a year off to after much insistence from the King. "You haven't taken a single day off in your years as a knight! The people are saying that I am working you too hard. I demand that you take a year off!"

King Jonathan had ordered Raoul to take a year off, so Kel was left to mope about the castle, giving advice to paiges once in awhile. Ever since she had become an immobile lump in the castle with nothing to do with herself, Kel had started getting rusty in her combat. Now, Kel berated herself for slacking off yet again. The real trial of not having a job to do had yet to come however, as it was winter and her fellow squires were still in the castle to keep her company.

After feeding her sparrows and Jump, her rag tag black and white dog that was missing an ear, Kel rushed off to breakfast. There she sat at a table of her friends. Her fellow squires, Nealan of Queenscove, Merric of Hollyrose, and Seaver of Tasride were there, along with an underclassmen, Owen of Jesslaw. Cleon of Kennan, an upperclassmen who had passed his ordeal and been knighted a few days prior was present as well.

Cleon and Kel had been courting until recently. Cleon had pulled Kel aside before his Ordeal and had told her that they could no longer court. His mother had refused to dissolve Cleon's engagement to Ermelian of Aminar, a neighboring heiress to Cleon's lands. Cleon, being a man of honor, did not wish to tarnish his fiance's reputation with an affair. Kel had understood, though it had still hurt that Cleon was not willing to fight for her. After the two had agreed to remain friends, Kel had fled to her room. It took all her Yamani training not to cry until the door to her room was closed and locked. Her remaining feelings towards Cleon had turned to hostility.

Cleon and Kel were on delicate terms, at best, that morning at breakfast.

As Kel got her food and slid into a seat next to Owen, the underclassmen turned to her with his face as eager and optimistic as always. "Kel, did you hear?" Owen asked, his face brimming with excitement. "Joren is having his ordeal today!"

"I didn't know that, Owen. How interesting." Kel turned and gave Cleon a frigid glare, very clearly conveying that she hadn't known because he had failed to inform her. Cleon looked away. Owen continued in his normal cheerful voice, chattering on as the table awkwardly conversed around the tension between Cleon and Kel. Every now and then Kel would give Cleon a glare that made him swallow nervously and hide behind Neal, who was sitting to his right. Finally, after twenty minute of the torture, Kel stood up with her tray in hand, calling to her friends as she turned and left the table headed for her room. "I'm done with breakfast. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!"

Kel sighed as another uneventful day seemed to loom before her.

She had never been so wrong.

Sir Paxton of Nond, Joren's knightmaster, caught the youth as he stumbled through the doors of the Chamber. His congratulations went unnoticed, however. Jorens ears were ringing. Inside his head all he could hear or think was the Chamber's voice saying "Keladry" over and over. The image of Keladry's broken and bloody corpse spattered across the courtyard stones flashed through his mind, searing itself behind his eyelids. Each time he blinked, there she was, a mangled corpse. The Chamber sent images through him until Joren was convinced that she was lying dead on the courtyard steps. He had to get to her.

His chest constricted and he couldn't breathe. He clung to his knightmaster gasping for air. His eyes scanned the crowd of people gathered outside the door of the Chamber, many ready to celebrate Joren's achievement. His eyes landed on Lord Raoul, who immediately sensed that something was wrong by the look Joren was giving him. He hurried down to Joren. Grabbing his shoulders Raoul looked straight at him, eyes blazing.

"Did the chamber reject you boy?" He asked, his voice urgent. Joren's eyes widened and through the haze of his mind he understood. Raoul thought the chamber had driven him mad. With a shuddering breath, Joren managed to gasp out his reply. "No." he told Raoul, before doubling over as the Chamber assaulted him with blows. He needed to find Keladry. Raoul looked at the boy, face and voice serious as he asked, "What has the Chamber instructed of you?"Joren couldn't see straight. As he registered the question he choked out Keladry's name. Raoul's eyes hardened as he registered the information. For a moment, he did nothing. Then he turned. "To her rooms."

Kel lay atop her bed, Jump on her stomach, yipping softly as she lazily stroked his head. A sparrow twittered near her ear while other sparrows listened, perched atop various parts of her body. Suddenly, Jump's head shot up with his ears back against his head, lips peeled back as he growled. Jumping off of her, he cautiously paced toward the door. Seconds later the door burst open. Kel's sparrows bristled, startled a flight and chirping angrily. Kel sat up on her bed as Raoul, Lord Paxton and Joren crowded into her room.

"What-" Kel began confused. Jump barked and her sparrows rose to attack the visitors, Raoul rushing to stop them. Kel was grabbed from behind and spun around roughly, finding herself face to face with Joren. His usual malicious sneer was gone from his icily handsome face. In it's place was an expression of pure terror.

"Keladry! Is it you? Are you real? No. No! I saw you on the stones. You died. I killed you! I'm sorry-" His hands had slid off her shoulders. He winced, falling to one knee in pain. He looked around as if blind. "Keladry? Where is she? She's hurt. In the courtyard. She fell-"

Kel grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly. Years of his torment screamed at her to stop, to leave him. He deserved this, didn't he? He had kidnapped Lalasa! But watching him in such agony, she couldn't just stand by. She just couldn't…

"Joren! I'm right here!" She cried out, shaking him harder, forcing him to meet her gaze. The film of pain disappeared and his eyes cleared up as he saw her. He reached up and caught her wrist that had been resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor behind her. The pain was sharp, but not internal. It wasn't the chamber. He sat up, panting. The chamber had gone quiet, it's blows ceased. Keladry's wrist was still in his grasp. In front of him, she gasped and turned around, sitting in front of him to get eye level with him. "I'm sorry, that was instinct, I didn't mean to throw you…" She started to say before she realized who she was talking to, and _why_. Turning to Raoul, she started to ask him what was going on, pulling her wrist from Jorens hand. Raoul, however, beat her to speaking.

"It's be best if you didn't let go of his hand." Raoul said.

"What?" Kel asked, surprised. She did stop trying to pull her hand from Joren, though.

Raoul sighed as he began the long explanation of what had happened during Joren's Oreal. It seemed that the Chamber had given Joren a task. This was not the first time this had happened, though the occurrence hadn't happened in a while. What was unique about Joren predicament was what the Chamber had told him to _do_. It seemed that Joren's task was relating to Keladry, though neither Raoul nor Joren said if they knew what it that task was. The Chamber required them to remain in a 5 foot radius of each other, or else Joren would be assaulted by the chamber, the effects worsening depending on how far away and how long he had been away from her. Raoul didn't know when it would end, though at this point Joren had remained silent.

"For now, we must do what we can. I will go see the King and Queen to make the according arrangements. No one can withstand the Chamber." Raoul turned and left with Lord Proxy to inform their Majesties with a somber face, and Kel and Joren were left alone. Jump and the sparrows had seen it fit to follow Raoul, as it would be no use to stay with a man who put them off edge but that they could not attack if necessary.

As Raoul left, he sighed. Though he had said he didn't know what the Chamber had told Joren to do, He had a fairly good idea. _Matchmaking again, I see. Well, I won't say they didn't need the push._ As he walked down the corridor to speak to the King, the voice that had long since become familiar to him replied.

 _Indeed they did._ The voice of the Chamber of the Ordeal responded.

Joren sat on Keladry's bed, a hopeless look on his face. He had been humiliated, forced to share air with the "Stump", and was now hopelessly _blushing_ for whatever reason. It seemed the shock was getting to him. Well he was ready to call it quits with the Chamber. It was no use fighting it, and if he had to be in constant company with the Stump, he would have to drop the hostility and become friends.

Joren shook his head. Clearly, the shock was getting to him.

Cordial acquaintanceship wasn't out of the question however, Joren supposed.

So Joren did what he would have done if he were stuck to Garvey, Vinson, or one of his other friends. He put a morbid expression on his face and turned to ask Keladry to kill him.

"We're doomed." He brooded mournfully.

Kel looked up in surprise as she heard Joren speak. She hadn't expected him to start the conversation. However when she turned and saw the expression on his face, she had to try hard to suppress a laugh.

"My, my, don't be so cheerful about it." She responded.

"I've been sent to die." Joren threw himself face first into Kel's pillows.

"You're a knight. It's part of the package." Kel patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Dear me, I should have read the fine print." Joren sarcastically said, his voice muffled by the pillows he had submerged his face in.

"Now don't overstep yourself there. You and I both know how reading exhausts you."

"Why yes, we do share the uncommon phenomenon."

"You're to be knighted today. Cheer up."

"Yes, But I'm to be knighted whilst stuck to _you_. Keladry, the Stump. All the shields in the world couldn't set my pride back together if they tried."

Kel snorted.

"This won't be _so_ bad." Kel spoke, ever the optimist in situations like this. She was no Owen, but she wasn't going to sulk.

Now it was Jorens turn to snort.

Kel responded by laughing.

"It's time for you to get ready. The banquet will be soon and you'll be knighted!" Joren mournfully stood as Kel ushered him out the door by pulling on their joined hands. As they let her room, Kel added, "Oh, and my friends call me 'Kel'."

"Very well. Kel."

 **And…. Scene! What did you think? Review, review! Ideas for later chapters, I haven't even started yet. :l Share with your friends! Ja ne my readers! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou Gozaimasu** **! I have recently submerged myself in anime, which is why I haven't updated in some time. The usual stuff, R &R! Please don't be shy! Share your ideas with me so I have a clue about future chapter! I don't have much on the agenda right now, currently winging this story. We'll see how it turns out, but feedback is highly appreciated, especially since I will most likely be revising the story after it is finished. To all those who favorited and followed, Thank You So Much! I really do appreciate it! Don't be shy in reviewing! Alright, enough chit chat, I know we're all dying to get to the story! ;)**

 **This time around I don't need a dis-**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS STUFF DOESN'T BELONG TO MEEEE**

 **Fine, fine. Alright, got that out of the way. Now, Let's begin!**

Chapter 3: The Explanation

Kel stood outside of Joren's closet, gazing intently at the array of clothes laid out in front of her.

"Kel, just pick an outfit already. _I_ don't care, my _parents_ don't care, _no one but you_ cares about the color of my britches so _just pick a pair_. I know you may have eternity, but the rest of us most certainly do not." Joren's voice came yet again from behind her, where he lounged on his bed.

"Stop rushing me. It's important you look presentable at your knighting and if you wore what you had originally planned to wear, I would have died of embarrassment to even stand _near_ you." Kel shot back at him, barely glancing over her shoulder.

"Then _pick one already_. It's been roughly four centuries since we got here and you've been staring at that pile of clothes for more than half of it."

"Joren, stop being a drama queen. It's been 30 minutes."

Joren huffed. "29 minutes too many." He muttered under his breath, though Kel caught every word. Finally, she grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Alright. This will do I suppose, I couldn't pick out a spectacular outfit because _someone_ was rushing me, but for now this should suffice." She shoved that clothes into his arms and was rewarded with a grunt, before Joren's eyes widened with realization and he turned to her.

"What do you mean _for now_?" He asked, horrified. Kel only smiled maliciously.

Joren turned to change, grumbling, when he realized there was a _girl_ in his room. And not only that, but that girl couldn't be more than 5 feet away from him. He immediately stopped his movements and a heavy blush stained his cheeks. Slowly, he turned around to face Kel once again.

"So... how do we do this?" He asked Kel. She, having realized the situation, was now also blushing.

"Well.. I suppose if I was very close to your door outside, and you were very close to the other side of your door, we should still be in a 5 foot radius." She said slowly, before turning and walking towards the door with Joren following at her heels.

Outside of Joren's room, Kel waited for him to change. As she leaned against his door, she mulled over the last 24 hours. Sorting through her memories, she realized that Joren's personality was far from what she had first thought. Thinking it over, she realized that Joren couldn't possibly be cruel to everyone. How would he have friends, otherwise? He was an entirely different person that she had never seen before because they were 'enemies'. Now that he had given up on that concept, mostly due to the hopeless situation the chamber had put him in, she could finally see the _real_ Joren. It wasn't like the time he had tried to become her friend to trick her. Then, she could sense that something was off. This time around she felt that he had truly allowed himself to see her as a comrade and not 'lady knight', the inappropriate bad example of a woman going to war.

 _Well…_ She thought, _He isn't by any means perfect this time around. And friendly would be a stretch. He's more… familiar I suppo-_ Kel's musing were cut off as Joren finished changing and opened the door. Kel, who had been leaning on it before fell back into Joren with a yelp. Joren, mostly out of reflex, reached out and caught her around the waist.

"My, clumsy today are we? Spent too much of your brain power picking the right pair of pants for me?" Joren smirked down at her. Scowling, she pulled herself back onto her feet and pushed past him.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late for your own knighting ceremony." She stalked toward ballroom, her face a perfect replica of a tomato. Joren followed from behind, clutching his stomach with laughter when he caught a glimpse of her red face.

Kel strode to the door of the ballroom still brushing off her embarresment. From inside the room, laughter and cheers emanated. She reached out, about to open the door with Joren beside her, when she heard a voice she recognized and immediately froze in place.

Oh no.

She had forgotten all about him in the past few hours of excitement, but the sound of his laugh had brought her down to reality.

Oh no, oh no, no, _no_!

How in all of Tortall was she to explain these new circumstances to _Cleon?_

Joren was still chuckling at the look on Kel's face when he had caught up to her. The girl had been speed walking up until now, as they neared the door to the ballroom. Joren, being only an inch or two taller than Kel, had no advantage over Kel by having longer legs. They reached the door and Joren looked down to examine his clothes, dusting himself off in case of any dirt still lingering on them.

Despite his earlier teasings, Kel truly did have a good fashion sense and he looked impeccably dressed. Smiling to himself, he thought _Looking fancy may be alright, if only because my knighthood is such a special event._

Looking up and mildly wondering why they hadn't moved forward yet, he found an unmoving Kel with her hand on the door handle.

Reaching out he poked Kel in the ribs, intending to make some sort of tease about her stillness. Instead, he was left with no words. The expression Kel had turned and looked at him with was enough to leave him speechless. She looked…. _worried_.

"K-Kel?" He stuttered. She was frightening him. What had happened to the sulky, cheerful girl from a second ago? His words seemed to shake her out of the daze she had been. Upon his question, Kel buried her face in her hands.

"He'll never think me decent again. _Joren_ of all people? He'll think I'm on a rebound or something of the sort. Our association from now on is _ruined_. _Ruined,_ I say. Sure, I had accepted that there were no romantic feelings that we could pursue, but I didn't want to lose a friend like him. Oh _Cleon_ I'm so sorry." Kel muttered on into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Kel? Are… Are you alright?" Joren didn't know what to do. He didn't _know_ anything.

"Kel!" He finally reached out, forced her to meet his eyes. "Whats _wrong_?"

Kel looked frightened upon seeing Joren's face.

"I-How-I-I.. I can't go in there!" She finally blurted after a long moment of stuttering.

"What? Why not! I can't miss my knighting!"

Had she gone mad? He couldn't miss his knighting! Not for _her_. He would drag her in kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Be-Because what will they _think_? What will Cleon _think_?" She had started to back away from the door, but Jorens firm grip on her shoulders wouldn't let her get far.

" _Cleon_? What in Tortall's name does that giant have to do with my knighthood?" Joren asked, puzzled.

"He isn't a _giant!_ " Kel spat at him. "And we were courting up until… recently." Her voice went quiet.

Oh. _Oh._

"I'll tell you exactly what he'll think. He'll think that you have no other choice and that you are incredibly kind to be staying with me because of this curse from the ordeal, even though I wasn't all that friendly with you when we were paiges." Joren spoke. Where the words were coming from, he didn't know. In fact, he had the strange feeling he wanted to take every word back. He sent a prayer up to the Mother Goddess. _Please let her not be the romantic type. I didn't mean it in such a… such a sappy way._

Kel snorted, the mood lighter than it had been a moment ago. "Not all that friendly? That's the understatement of the year."

Joren could have hugged her. _That's all she got from that? Thank goodness._

It most certainly was not a declaration of love. Or gratitude. It was entirely said to lighten the mood. Yes, yes. That was it, he said it to lighten the mood. Kel began to speak again, and Joren snapped back to the present.

"-suppose. Alright? Good, let's go then." Kel pushed the door open and strode in, looking for all the world as though she had spent the past few hours perfectly normally, just going about her usual routine. Joren slipped in behind her, a bit bewildered and afraid of what he had unintentionally agreed to when Kel had been speaking.

As he entered the room, a cheer went up from the knights, squires, members of the court, and aristocratic family members that had arrived to celebrate his knighting. Joren smiled wide and waved to the onlookers, who went back to their conversations or, as most did, came up to clap him on the back and congratulate him. Kel was no longer in his line of sight, but he figured she had been swallowed by the crowd and was nearby. After slipping past the many well wishers he begun to head to the table were all his friends were sitting. Vincent and Garvey were joking around and Quindan had snuck some tarts from the kitchens into the ceremony and was now eating them

Joren hadn't taken one step towards his friends when a hand reached out from nowhere and grabbed his collar from behind, jerking him backwards.

"Where do you think your going?" Kel asked, her vice-like grip preventing him from slipping away.

"Er- to my friends?" He pointed to the group of soon-to-be-knights.

The look Kel was giving him told him that he had missed something _very_ important.

"...or not?" He finished uncertainly.

Kel sighed. "Joren we've been through this. We see _my_ friends first, explain everything to them, and _then_ , when I have Neal or Merrick or someone with me to keep me company while you talk to your rascal lot of friends, _then_ you can go see your friends."

So _that_ was what he had agreed to. Not as bad as he had originally thought. A good plan too.

"Oh, yes.. Lead the way then?" He gestured to the crowd, signalling that he had no idea were her friends were. Kel, still not letting go of his shirt collar, dragged him over to a large group of people whom, now that Joren could see them up close, turned out to be Kel's friends.

"Kel!" A youthful voice cheered from somewhere in the mob of laughter and boys, and the entire group turned to her smiling.

Boys ran up to her, paige's it seemed to Joren, and hugged her. Laughing, Kel playfully ruffled some of the younger children's hair. She slapped her hand on Neal's back and Merrick and Seaver appeared. From the other side of the group, Owen ran over and began chattering excitedly. In moments, Kel had almost completely merged into the group of boys. The only one who hadn't rushed over to greet Kel was, Joren noted, Cleon. He seemed to become uncomfortable and slipped away to the banquet tables. He reappeared in the group moments later with a pastry and began talking to the boys, artfully avoiding conversation, or even eye contact with Kel. After a minute or two, Joren awkwardly cleared his throat. It seemed that Kel had forgotten about him.

"Oh! Joren, yes, I'd almost forgotten about you." Kel rushed out of the crowd and to his side. The rest of the crowd followed her with alarmed eyes at the mention of Joren, soon turning wary.

"Kel.. what's _he_ doing here?" Owen finally piped up.

Joren sighed at the inevitable question.

Kel shifted a bit uncomfortably, looking at a loss for words.

Joren decided to step in for her. "You see, during my ordeal the chamber decided that I have to stay around Kel until… We don't know until when. So if she goes farther than five feet from me, the chamber tortures me until I'm near her again. Long story short, Kel's glued to my side because of the chamber and no one can do anything about it. Which," He glanced at the young boy who had first spoken up, "should answer your question."

Turning to face the entire group of boys he finished his rather brief explanation with, "Any other questions? Keep it short please."

Kel elbowed him in the side, and he shot her an irritated glare. "I'm _helping_ you remember? Try to keep abuse out of your thanks."

Kel snorted. "Why _thank you_ sire. I didn't know helping came in such a rude form. I'm _so_ glad you've educated me of it." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I have a question. Er, just for Kel, though." Both Joren and Kel's heads shot up at the sound of Cleon's voice and Kel looked horrified.

"Kel, can we talk?" Cleon continued, then shot a glance at Joren. " _Privately?_ "

Joren took one look at Kel, who seemed trying to decide whether to run away or faint on the spot, and decided to answer for her.

"No, actually. Like I said, she can't leave my side." Joren's voice was cold. Cleon looked at him for a long moment and the air seemed to crackle with something none of the others could quite place. And then Kel let out a long, long sigh and turned to Owen, who seemed the only one unshocked and still cheerful despite the recent confessions just made.

"Owen, would you mind keeping me company while Joren here associates with his barbaric friends?" Kel asked, a sarcastic smile on her lips.

"Sure thing, Kel!" Owen chirped rushing to her side.

Kel sent Joren a thankful look and said "We can go now." Nodding, he turned away and walked over to his friends, Kel and Owen trailing in his wake.

The rest of the night, Joren and his friends had a blast celebrating his knighthood. The king knighted him and he spent the most part of that night joking, eating, accepting congratulations from well-wishing guests, and trying to entirely ignore the fact that neither of his parents were present. In the background, Kel, Owen, and a few of her friends that had joined her were also laughing and eating.

For the most part, Joren thought he would call the night a success.

Bleary-eyed, Kel and Joren staggered into Kel's rooms, both worn out and tired from all the partying. A little tipsy from drink, they hung onto each other and collapsed on her bed arm in arm. Drunkenly laughing, Kel and Joren fell asleep together almost immediately. The days events were enough to tire them so much as to have them to sleep through the night and for the most part of the next morning. When they woke up, groaning from headaches that had resulted of having too much drink, Lalasa, Kel's old maid, appeared and gave them glasses of water to drink then sent them back to bed to sleep of their post-drink sicknesses.

 **Got this one in the bag! Reviews, please! I'd love to see your thoughts and ideas for later chapters. I haven't got a writer's block, just no idea what I'm planning on doing with this fic. Might be a while before the next chappie is up. Sorry! Well, hope you liked it! Tell me if I went to OOC with Kel and Joren and Owen. I think I may have, but if you don't think so, it might just be writer's jitters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! *Sheepishly rubs back of neck* It's been a while hasn't it? Ahahaha… Yeah, I have a lot of schoolwork. Recently I had an overload of projects and barely any free time which is why this is mega-late. Hehe sorry, sorry. Anyway, the usual stuff, R & R! Thanks to all my new followers and readers! Review pleeeeeease. I will probably update soon (by soon I mean within a month) because school is finally out for me, and I'll have more time. I may start another fanfiction though and that might slow me down a bit.. That's it, no need for anymore chit chat let's dive in.**

 **Alright ready for it?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Everyone happy? Copyright laws, you good? Plagiarism laws, you good? All them peoples looking to sue, you good? Good. Lezgo. (HAMILTON aye)**

Chapter 3: The Fight

When Kel finally woke up in decent enough condition to think, the first thing she noticed was the sunlight streaming in through her windows. Immediately she cursed herself for missing her pre-dawn exercises _yet again_. She began to sit up, determined to make up the exercises and feed her sparrows, if Lalasa hadn't already done so. She had a vague sense of the girl having been there earlier that morning.

Kel hadn't even gotten into a full sitting position before and arm across her stomach stopped her from moving any farther. From somewhere inside the mound of blankets to her right, Joren groaned.

The sound of another voice immediately put Kel on alert, not quite remembering the night before. The arm- _Joren's_ arm, she realized, pulled her back down to her mattress. After a minute, Kel's bleary mind processed the two things it found most important.

One, a _male_ was in her bed. Two, _Joren_ was in her bed.

Kel scrambled out of bed, but only after flipping Joren Yamani-style out of her bed and onto the floor.

Joren's groan rang out into the empty corridor, most people either at the next boys Ordeal or sleeping off their drink from last nights festivities.

"What was that for, Kel?" Joren sat up, rubbing his head and glaring at her.

Kels cheeks turned bright red as the events from yesterday were finally processed by her post-drink mind. Still, she plowed on.

"What were you doing in my bed?!" She asked, finally getting out of her fighting stance and into a more casual one.

Standing up, Joren didn't spare her half a glance when he answered. "Sleeping. Now if you'll be quiet, I'd like to continue." He fell back onto the bed and rolled over, pulling the blanket with him so he was cocooned in warmth.

Kel opened her mouth to say something, but found she was short of words. What could they do? He couldn't be farther than five feet from her, and she was too tired to think to extensively at the moment. She'd sort this out later. For now, Joren's idea of going back to sleep was far too appealing to resist.

Flopping back onto the bed, Kel shoved at Joren. He seemed to think it was his, and only his, bed.

"Move over." She told him, shoving him farther to his side, before slipping into the covers herself. The heat source next to her didn't seem to mind when she moved closer, so they were back to back, and snuggled down into the mess of blankets above her. She promptly fell asleep, only half hoping she'd never wake up to face Joren again.

Joren was shaken awake for the second time that morning. Kel. Groaning, he turned away from the body at his side, trying desperately to fall asleep again. After a moment, the shaking returns and Joren turns around, irritated.

" _What?!"_ He asks, annoyance evident in his voice. Sitting up, he finds Kel already out of bed and dressed.

Angry chattering and growling reaches his ears, and he rolls his eyes. The animals were back.

"Hurry up and get ready, or we'll miss breakfast!" Kel put her hands on her hips, and Joren couldn't help but feel cowed by her intimidating figure. With him sitting on the bed, she towered over him, tapping her foot.

"Correction." Joren said, entirely prepared to go back to sleep. " _You'll_ miss breakfast. As a knight, I don't need to be up at this atrocious hour to eat."

Kel's hand found his ear and she began to drag him out of bed. " _I'm_ not missing breakfast for you, Your Highness. Get up!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW." Joren finally moved to get out of bed, slapping away her hand. "Fine."

"Good! I got clothes for you from your room, wash up and put these on. Don't take to long."

Crawling out of bed as slowly as he could, just to annoy her, he mumbled to himself, "Yes, _Mother_."'

"I heard that." Kel responded sternly, herding him into the bathroom.

His clothes were thrown in from over the screen separating her room and bathroom. Catching them, Joren began to dress. He was still muttering about all the controlling females in his life when he emerged.

Kel, exasperated at his lack of urgency, took his arm and all but pulled him along the corridors to get to breakfast. As soon as they entered the breakfast hall, they started in two completely different directions, stopping only when Kel's arm pulled taught between them.

"Where are you going?" The two demanded at the same time, glowering at each other.

It was now that Kel noticed that unlike her, Joren was most definitely not a morning person.

"To my friends." Joren replied icily. What was _with_ her? First, she wakes him up at 7:00 in the morning, and now she was demanding he eat with her friends? No thank you.

"I'll have you know that I can leave you anytime I want, and then were would you be?" Kel began, furious. "I'm only stuck with you out of the goodness of my heart, and you better appreciate it or I will leave you right here and you won't be able to do a thing about it. You think I like this handicap? I have it hard enough, being the only girl here trying to be a knight, I don't need you weighing me down."

"Oh yeah? Wow, Keladry the Great, I should just be bowing and scraping to you right now, shouldn't I?" Joren started with a sneer, his early morning mood souring his temperament. Plowing on, he poured his anger and frustration onto her. The Chamber's abuse, him being to weak to stop it, Keladry and her ridiculous group of friends, everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, it all came rushing back and Joren couldn't stop his anger from boiling over.

"You'll leave will you?" He taunted. "Well let me remind you that I hate this as much as you. I hate that I have to be right next to you at all times. Heck, I can't even sleep in my own room anymore. You and your animals are everywhere, and here you are telling me it's _my_ fault! Well it's not. So why don't you march yourself up to the Chamber and have a chat with _it_! See how cooperative it is! You think you're the only one with issues! You with your loving family and precious Yamani friends? You think just because a couple people are against you becoming a knight, you have it hard? _You don't even know the meaning of pain._ So don't tell me you have it hard. You have no idea what hard means. You think that just because I need you to stop the torture of the Chamber, I'm going to be your slave? Well, news flash, _I hate you._ And I'm not going to become all buddy-buddy with you just because the Chamber said so!" Glaring down at a speechless Kel, he finally spat out her name, addressing her with all the cold fury and rage that had been building up inside him as a result of how helpless he was. " Go ahead, _Keladry_ , and tell me you have it hard."

He finished his rant, breathing hard. His face had become flushed red with anger, and he had started yelling at some point in the middle of his speech. He didn't know why he ever thought he could be on peaceful terms with her. She didn't know anything. _She didn't know anything_.

Whatever Kel had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

Standing there stunned, she didn't know what to say.

She knew it hadn't been easy for him, but he had been so accepting with the situation that she forgot to think of how hard it must be to suddenly be forced to stay within five feet of your worst enemy to keep from being physically and mentally tortured. She hadn't even stopped to consider how much this must be affecting Joren. In the time that they had been forced together, Kel in all her her selfishness had begun to feel sorry for _herself_. And she wasn't even the one being tortured.

"I- I-"

Kel began to speak, to apologize, to say _something_ , but Joren had already turned his back on her. His gaze turned cold and menacing as he surveyed the crowd that had formed around them.

"What?" He snarled at the unlucky paige who was directly in front of him. Trembling, the boy scrambled away in fear. The crowd disappeared after a moment of tension-filled silence. Joren's hate filled glare promised anyone who thought about spreading rumors a beating.

Silently, Kel followed Joren, who without so much as a look back strode towards his friends, his face a mask of stone. She decided that she would leave him alone for now. She didn't think anything she could say would help him. Usually, she wouldn't have cared, but at that moment, Kel surprised herself by wanting badly to make up with Joren. Only, he didn't want to make up with her.

Keladry spent the rest of the day miserable. Joren refused to be civil, though she couldn't blame him. Guilt engulfed her and she spent the day hating her selfishness. How could she not have noticed his pain? How could she have taken it for granted that he didn't have any feelings? Just because he was once a bully didn't mean his heart was made of ice. Of course he faced struggles, struggles she didn't know anything about. Her self loathing grew as the day went on. Even her friends, minus Owen, weren't talking to her. They were still processing the news, and every time they looked over to her standing silently by Joren's side, their eyes said the one thing she had most feared they would say.

 _Traitor_.

But this time she had no Joren to hide behind, no comrade in this boy chained to her side. His friendship had evaporated like water on the burning courtyard stones and Kel was left feeling more alone than her first day as a Paige.

Raoul kept away from her that day to. The reason, she didn't know, but she noticed him actively steering himself out of her way. Her overactive imagination combined with her guilt produced the belief that he too had gotten word of the argument and was disappointed in Kel's lack of empathy.

At least she didn't have training.

Two days had passed, and Joren still hadn't spoken to her. She spent her days trailing him silently, trying to work up the nerve to apologize.

Sometimes she got angry at Joren. Yes, this was bad, but he was making it ten times worse! But almost immediately after that she would feel guilty for expecting him, _Joren_ of all people, to change his entire worldview because he was forced to be at her side by the Chamber. The first night, he refused to sleep in a bed with her. All morning, she knew he was stiff from sleeping in a chair by her bed. The second night, she couldn't bear to watch him sleep in the chair again. Grimacing and flinching, she knew he must have been sore everywhere. He didn't say anything, resolutely stating in a cold, disgusted voice, that he would rather sleep with Jump than with her.

Kel had pretended that hadn't stung as much as it did.

Finally, an hour after listening to his quiet whimpers as he shifted in the chair trying get comfortable, she sat up in bed and demanded they switch places.

Joren didn't argue, and Kel thought she might have seen a look of relief on his face. But it had been dark, and she guessed she had only imagined it.

Joren had been studiously avoiding Kel for three days now, and he was starting to feel guilty. The girl looked miserable. He knew Raoul was avoiding her, and he had seen her friends. How could she call them good friends if they wouldn't talk to her just because of the Chamber imposed this new… rule?

The first two days, when his rage had still been fresh, he had found satisfaction and even joy in her misery, but on the third day his anger had cooled. She would submissively follow him around like a puppy, making no sounds and agreeing silently to everything he did. It was almost disappointing, really, that she hadn't done a thing since then. Pathetic. He had expected more from her. What had happened to the girl who fought like a tiger, who was determined to become a Lady Knight? All Joren did was yell at her, and her fiery spirit was blown out like a candle. Joren wasn't angry at her anymore. He was disgusted by her pathetic attitude.

On the fifth morning, Joren woke up before Keladry. It was her turn to sleep in the chair, and when he looked over at the innocently slumped figure breathing softly to his right, his guilt returned in double. He had been fooling himself when he thought that Keladry was at fault. He had known he was hitting her were it hurt most when he said those things, when he called her selfish and showed her how little she really knew about him. And then he had become the bully he had been in his Paige years, insulting her at every turn.

But unlike in her paige years, Keladry didn't respond, and he knew it was his fault. Inn a way, he had been trying to provoke her, trying to get her to respond. To show him her fierce personality again.

It had been four days, and she had been acting so dull and submissive, so… _Un-Kel-Like,_ that it was starting to scare him. When he yelled at her, Joren had been expecting her to fire back at him, he had even _wanted_ her to fight back, to explode and scold him for being so self-pitying. When she became depressed and lost all sense of personality, he realized that he shouldn't have taken out his suffering on her. After all, she was right. _She_ wasn't bound to the Chamber in any way, and would not be punished for leaving him. He somehow found himself wanting the old Kel back. He would much rather live the rest of his Chamber induced, miserable life with her than with the meek, gloomy thing she had become.

But he couldn't apologize. His pride was too large and there was no way he would be the first one to apologize. He would rather die than be seen begging forgiveness from Keladry of Mindelan, _Lady_ Squire and 3 years his junior.

His thoughts were disrupted when a commotion stirred the halls outside of Kel's bedroom.

Sitting up, Joren quickly clothed himself and combed his hair. He shook the chair Keladry had been sleeping in with enough force to wake, but payed her no attention other than that. He still wasn't ready to apologize, and until he was he would have to keep playing the bully.

Kel woke with a start, almost falling off the chair. Looking around in confusion, she quickly noted Joren's attire and readied herself. She and Joren rushed out of the room and into the noise filled hallway, where they found Raoul. His face was grim when he saw the young pair walking towards him. They joined him as he lead them across the palace, explaining what was happening as he went.

"Vinson of Genlith has called for a court meeting."

 **Alrighty! Done! Less OOC this time? Maybe not… IDK. Well, tell me in the reviews. Hope you liked it! Sorry for the minor cliffie, I couldn't resist. Share with your Joren/Kel friends. Also, he is referring to her as Keladry now because she said her friends call her Kel. Thank you to my recent reviewer, I am still updating ;) Well, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Back from hiatus (well no, I wrote this on vacation), which you readers would know about if you checked my bio in which I keep all my story statuses. It will usually explain why the next chapter isn't up yet. Just wanted to make sure you peoples know about that. Shout out to my most recent reviewer** **KylarKvothe** **, thank you so much for the support. Until you reviewed I hadn't even started this chapter, so thanks for motivating me. You're the reason this chapter is up earlier than it originally would have been (in a couple months). I'm glad I've changed your mind about this pairing, it is a bit abnormal. Also, on a side note, THE NAME OF THE WIND YES I LOVE IT CURRENTLY READING THE SERIES YOUR USERNAME IS GREAT. The rest is the usual, R & R, let's get to the story. (Also, please send plot ideas, writers block is starting to creep in)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now). Also I used a couple direct quotes from Squire in the scene when Vinson is confessing and how Kel feels right after. They aren't in quotation marks (cuz that would ruin it) but they're there. Only like four sentences though.**

Chapter 4: The Truth

Vinson?

Why in Tortall's name was Vinson calling a court meeting?

Yesterday night was his Ordeal! He should be celebrating, not calling a court meeting. The only explanation would be…

No.

Vinson was his friend. Aside from all of his big talk, he wasn't bad. Sure he was a bit fiery and had always gotten his way, but he would never cross the line and commit a crime. As far as Joren knew, anyway. As they passed the threshold of the courtroom and joined the bleary eyed aristocrats in the courtroom, Joren was about to find out how far his knowledge truly reached.

Following Raoul, Joren and Kel took their rightful places behind Raoul. Looking over, he noticed that Kel's old maid, Lalasa, and another maid were standing with Kel, all three looking nervous. But Joren didn't have time to think about why as the throne room doors burst open and the royal family, including Princess Kalasin, arrived, taking their spots behind the dias.

The _king_ was here?

What had Vinson _done_?

Searching the room for support, he caught the eye of Garvey. Both shot each other confused and nervous looks. This wasn't the Vinson they knew. Vinson joked around and stole them pastries between classes. Vinson let them copy their homework off of his when they got to injured in a brawl to think straight. Vinson was the first one fighting if someone insulted his friends. Vinson would never have done something so serious that a court meeting would be required. _So why were they being called here?_

The Lord Magistrate took his seat and nodded to the heralds. Immediately, Jorens attention turned immediately over to the door, waiting for Vinson to arrive.

"Vinson of Genlith, squire and - " the Herald's speech was interrupted as Vinson threw open the doors. Miffed, the Herald turned and sat down stiffly, regarding Vinson with a degree of hostility. Vinson brushed off the Herald without a second glance. He ran to the dias, where he dropped to his knees in front of Their Majesties.

At the sight of Vinson, Joren gasped audibly, and he heard several others do the same. Vinson looked _horrible_. His eyes were red and swollen, as if he had been up all night crying instead of taking his Ordeal. By the look of him, Joren wouldn't have been surprised if he had done both. His shoulders were trembling violently, and there were marks on his shoulders. It looked like someone had grabbed him, gouging his flesh deep enough to rip through the bloodstained cloth. Bruises, all of which Joren was familiar with, showed on every inch of skin open to see. NO doubt they peppered his fair skin under the his clothing as well. A black bruise on his left cheek had the distinct shape, and simply looking at it caused Joren to flinch. He remembered the day he had gotten his first bruise. The day his brother -

His thoughts were brought back to the present as he noticed a bruise _forming_ of Vinson, as though he was being beaten at this very moment by an invisible force. His panic returned tenfold.

Vinson, what have you _done_?

As if to answer his question, Vinson spoke.

"I have a confession."

His voice was hoarse, almost gone, as though he had been screaming. "I confess."

He cried out, and Joren flinched.

"Two- Two years ago, in the Lower City. Two slum wenches, no better than- No!" He screamed, raising a hand to his nose. A sickening crack was heard, and Vinson fell to the floor sobbing, before pushing himself back up and continuing. "Two girls - two girls from the Lower City were attacked and beaten. A third was - she was - she was beaten and raped. I did it. I confess! Sir Nault - " Joren could see his friends knight master visibly freeze. "- had no knowledge. None. He'd have denounced me. I confess. I confess!"

Vinson screamed again. One of his hands swelled, turned purple, then shrank. A cut opened up on his face, gushed blood, then closed and faded.

From across the dias, the King muttered a spell. Reaching out, he stood up from his chair and placed his hand directly above Vinson, who was still kneeling on the ground before him. The blue fire of his magic enveloped Vinson, swirling around his body, though Vinson didn't seem to notice, still sobbing and trying to fight off the invisible force that was harming him. The cobalt blazed brighter and the fire suddenly flared up, turning a pearly white. The King retracted his hand grimly, thudding into his seat once more. The flames surrounding Vinson vanished.

"He tells the truth." The King announced, though Joren and most of the court knew that already. They had been to enough court meetings to know that when the fire blazed white, the confessor was telling the truth and when it blazed red, he was lying. The court erupted into furious whispers, wide-eyed with disbelief or satisfied with the justice being served.

The Lord Magistrate came forward, banging his brass tipped walking stick on the marble floor.

"Guards!" He called through the noise. "Arrest this man on charges of assault and rape. Take him to the prisons. I want a confession in full." He turned to look at Vinson's family. All three were trying to maintain their unfeeling masks, but Joren could see the tears shining in Vinson's mother's eyes, and the shock showing through his younger sister's face. She was but 10 years and had not yet learned how to properly conduct himself at a court. It was very possible that this was her first official court meeting. The Lord Magistrate addressed Vinson's father with a look of pity. "Send your advocate. You may visit him once his confession is witnessed."

The Lord of Genlith bowed, before taking his wife and daughter by the hand and quickly following after the guards. As Vinson, held by the guards, passed Joren, he heard his friend pleading.

"Tell the Chamber I did what it asked. Make it stop!"

He got no response.

Joren still stood in his designated position, frozen with shock. Vinson, his friend, had truly done such a terrible thing? Joren was not exactly clean of violence himself. He had beaten up paige's before, but that was all in the practice of hazing. It had a purpose. Yes, Joren took it more seriously than others, but it was because he had genuinely believed it was important. He had kidnapped Lalasa, yes, but it was because he truly thought that Kel would finally understand that a battlefield was no place for a women. It was because he cared that he was cruel. He didn't want to see millions of women slaughtered on the battlefield alongside him. He had accepted it now, but he didn't like it. But never, _never_ , would he have beaten and raped someone in cold blood simply for his own pleasure. And he had thought his friend understood that. He had thought they had known that the violence was for a cause. Like wars are fought for peace, he was fighting for a greater purpose. And his friends, they did understand. All but Vinson, it seemed.

Now, suddenly, for the first time in a long while, Joren wasn't sure if the others understood that. Confused and suddenly unsure, Joren stood there alone in the sea of people as they walked around his motionless form, searching for friends and leaving the room.

Kel turned to Lalasa as soon as the audience was over, guilt rising in her stomach. She was sure the older girl would realize, too, that they were partially at fault for those girls misery. But Lalasa's eyes burned with triumph, a victorious smile on her lips.

She doesn't know, Kel thought, feeling sick. She hasn't seen that if we'd reported his attack on her, he might not have hurt those girls. She begged me not to and I kept my mouth shut, even though I knew it was wrong. And because of it, those poor girls suffered.

She took a step backwards, trying to run away from her own guilt, and crashed into Joren, who seemed frozen behind her. All her guilt came crashing down and suddenly Kel was angry. Angry at Vinson for doing what he did, knowing it wasn't right. Angry at herself for not reporting what she should have. Angry at Lalasa for begging her to keep quiet. And most of all, angry at Joren, for being so horrible to her, for being friends with such a monster, for _being_ such a monster. She wanted to open her mouth and tell him what a horrible person he was. She wanted to force him up onto that dias and confess every evil thing he had done just like Vinson had. But she couldn't. Her reputation was already in tatters, and if she wanted to blow up at Joren, she'd have to do it somewhere that wasn't crowded full of nobles just waiting for more gossip to spread around the court.

Holding back her fury, she took Joren's hand and pulled him out of the room. He didn't respond, barely even noticed as she dragged him along, but that only made her fury rise.

She went to her room first, but when she entered, she found startled maids tidying it. They quickly stuttered an apology and offered to leave, but Kel brushed them off. Maids were the biggest source of talk in the entire castle. If she had taken them up on their offer and asked them to leave, there would be no doubt they would be listening outside the door, eager to spread some news.

No, Kel had to find a place truly private, free from peeping eyes or listening ears. She left the room in favor of the halls, the practice grounds, the stables, even the kitchen, but everywhere she went, she found knots of people discussing the scandal. Finally, she found herself in the rose gardens the castle was famous for. Surprisingly, the place was deserted, and the tall hedges made the place even better for those seeking privacy.

Rounding the corner, Kel found herself in the exact place where she had found solace many times while she was a paige. When ever she was trying to get away from all the torment at the castle, the bullies, Lord Wyldon, or just the noise, she came here. It was peaceful, and not many boys went strolling in the rose bushes.

But Kel was in no mood to reminisce. In her long search for privacy, her anger had not cooled a bit. If anything, it had grown due to Jorens indifference. Now she turned to him, ready to explode, and explode she did, right in his unsuspecting face.

"Well?" She hissed, looking directly at Joren. He, who had been in his own world until then, finally snapped to attention. Automatically he masked his feelings, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"What?" He asked, still partially lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you happy now?" She snapped. "This is what you do, isn't it? Hurt innocents? You and your group of friend. Picking on everyone in sight. Hazing an entire year of paiges just because you don't like the idea of a Lady Knight? Raping girls for fun? Your true colors are finally revealed and you don't have the decency to be begging for forgiveness? I bet you helped him do it." She spat the words out like they were poison on her tongue. "I bet you always help each other injure the weak and get away with it. Well at least now one of you has been exposed. At least now everyone knows what monsters you are!" Kel would have gone on had it not been for the look Joren gave her. He had finally started listening to what she was saying. And when he had processed the words, he had turned his head to face her so quickly, with such a stricken look, that she had stopped short.

"No! That's not how it is!" Joren said desperately. So it was true. No one understood what he had been trying to do all along. Not Vinson, not Kel, not any of the other students.

"Then how is it?" Asked Kel, trying to understand. What did he mean, denying her claims with that look on his face?

"We aren't like that! We aren't just monsters picking on paige's for fun! Sure, I did beat up paiges, but it wasn't for the thrill of punching a weakling in the face! We aren't sick like that. We don't bully, we haze. The tradition has been long kept, and we won't break it now! Hazing has been centuries old, and it has produced millions of strong knights. Why should it stop working now? Yes, we take it more seriously than others, but it's only because everyone else is slacking off. Barely any of the older paiges haze anymore. Someone needs to keep the tradition alive! Alright, so once we kidnapped your maid, but it was to get you to quit! Have you ever thought there might be a reason I didn't want girls becoming knights other than sticking to tradition? It's because I don't want to watch helplessly on the battlefield as women, people who remind me of my mother, my wife, my daughter, are killed! People who I love with a stronger bond than friendship! And Vinson.. I didn't know he was like that. I thought he understood what we were fighting for. The Vinson I knew was the boy who always took my side no matter how wrong I was. He was the person who dressed up in Zahir's clothes and pretended to be him at school because he was sick, but didn't want to ruin his perfect attendance record. Of course, he got in trouble, but everyone got a good laugh out of it, even Zahir. The Vinson I knew… I guess he wasn't the real Vinson. But I promise you that even if I was friends with him _and_ kidnapped a maid _and_ beat up the younger paiges, I would never hurt anyone without reason. I'm _not_ my fa-" Joren's monologue was abruptly cut off as he clapped his hand over his mouth.

Kel stared at Joren for a long moment, before softly speaking.

"Your father?" She asked quietly, almost tentatively.

"It doesn't matter." Joren said, looking away from her.

"Joren…" She began, confused and worried.

"I said it doesn't matter!" Joren interrupted forcefully. "Anyway, we should get back to the castle. Raoul's probably noticed we're missing by now." He turned so his back was facing Kel, looking around for the exit.

"I-" Kel wanted to say something more, but she couldn't find the words. She believed him when he said he had a reason for doing the things he did. It didn't make what he did right, and she wouldn't ever forgive him for it, but now she understood why he did it. And that he wasn't the cold blooded bully she had originally thought he was.

When she remained silent, Joren turned back around to face her. He reached out his hand, his trademark smirk playing on his lips. "Are you coming or not, Kel?"

Kel decided to drop the topic for now. Reaching out to take his hand, she smiled as he lead her back to the castle.

"Yeah."

 **Aaaah, the argument is resolved and their back to how they were. Only this time, a little more knowledgeable. But Kel still hasn't confronted her guilt, and until she does it will only grow. Will Joren notice? Review on what you think. I kinda feel like I wrote Joren as Draco Malfoy at the end there, but I guess I'll never be 100% on mark with Joren's character. Share with your friends and review. Also, don't worry if I don't update in like, three or four months, it doesn't mean I stopped writing. If I do, which I don't think I will, I'll make sure to make an author's note and put a disclaimer in the summary.**


End file.
